A True Slip
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Tony accidentally tells Ziva something that he wish he didn't. Though what he said wasn't false, he didn't want it to come out like that.


This story gives me proof that my muse is back! I have no idea where this came form, the idea just popped into my head and it took maybe thirty minutes to finish. The normally never happens! What even better is that I'm pretty positive that my Charmed story Oh, Grandma will be finished some time this week. I finally figured out how I want to end it and that ending inspired another Charmed story which is gonna be a one shot! Plus, my buddy whose screen name I can't remember cause he posts absolutely nothing, told me that if I post at least three fanfics based off of three song on a list of songs chosen by him, that he would post a story! Oh yeah! I'm posting The Loving Kind and Catch Me today, so when I finish with Father, Daughter and post it, he'll be forced to write a story! It's probably gonna be something perverted, but oh well.

* * *

An accident. That's what Tony called it. He didn't mean to say such a dreadful thing to Ziva but it slipped. It wasn't that it wasn't true, he just didn't want it to come out that way. He'd never said that to a girl and meant it. Tony stared at Ziva's empty desk. He remembered it like it was three days ago. Well, it was three days ago.

_Ziva was out checking into a lead on a case and Tony was in Abby's lab with McGee. He bobbed his head a little to Abby's music as he chewed the last bit of his burger and listened to her talk about forensic evidence._

"_Tony, that's really unhealthy," Abby told him._

"_Says the Caf-" he made a kung fu movements, "POW! drinker."_

"_Well, there's a difference," she countered._

_She ignored his and McGee's raised eyebrows._

"_Shut up you two."_

_She turned back to her computer and began typing. Tony's phone began ringing; he pulled it out of his pocket._

"_Ziva," he told them as he pressed answer, "Zee-vah?"_

"_DiNozzo, I'm bringing in the girlfriend."_

"_Which one, Petty Officer Samson had many."_

"_Girlfriend number four, I believe. The only red head. She wants to talk to Gibbs."_

"_She must know he has a thing for-" he looked around, "red heads."_

"_Looking around for Gibbs?" Ziva asked teasingly._

"_Well, he is our fearless and sneaky leader," he replied._

_He heard Ziva chuckle cutely. He was always fond of her laughs and chuckles._

"_I'll be back there soon," she said._

"_Okay. Love you."_

_He hung up and immediately froze. Abby and McGee looked at him then slowly looked at each other, then back to Tony._

"_Did I just…"_

"_Oh my gosh, Tony!" Abby squealed._

"_You just told Ziva you loved her," Tim said in disbelief._

"_Way to state the obvious, McObvious," Tony snapped, "What am I gonna do?"_

"_Talk to her," Abby told him, "or kiss her."_

"_Kiss who?" Gibbs asked sternly._

_McGee and Abby went back into work mode but Tony remained shell shocked._

"_The lady up stairs, Gibbs," Abby covered, "She could be a woman."_

_Gibbs smirked, knowing it was a lie, but deciding to let it pass. After Abby and McGee informed him on things he needed to know, he turned to Tony._

"_You okay, DiNozzo?"_

"_Uh… yeah, Boss."_

"_Good."_

_Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head before leaving._

"_Think before you speak, Tony."_

Tony had avoided Ziva ever since that little incident. Luckily the case was finished that day and He hadn't seen her all weekend, now it was Monday and he got to work early for once in case something came up and he could leave out and be first on the scene. Unfortunately, no case had came up and he was still at his desk doing paper work. His ringing desk phone broke him from his thoughts.

Ziva stood on the elevator, heading down to Abby's lab. Saying that she was confused was an understatement. Tony told her he loved her, then he avoided her. She'd only tried to call him dozens times after the whole 'I love you' thing, but he wouldn't answer. She had talked to Abby about it though, not that she had a choice.

"_Ziva!" Abby yelled when she saw her walk in._

_Abby pulled her into her office and locked the door. Ziva folded her arms and looked at Abby with confusion._

"_Abby, what's-"_

"_Have you talked to Tony?"_

_Ziva could feel herself blush slightly at the mention of Tony._

"_No, I have not. I think he has been avoiding me."_

"_Well what makes you think that?" Abby questioned._

"_In the five times I could have seen him today, he has walked the other way."_

"_Well that doesn't mean-"_

"_And he has not answered any of my calls or been within ten feet of me since."_

"_Oh," Abby said, "Well maybe you should go to him."_

"_And do what, Abby?"_

"_Tell him you love him too!" Abby exclaimed, "You know you do!"_

"_Abby, I do not think that this is any of your business." Ziva said, "Besides, I do not love Tony."_

"_Sure you don't…" Abby said in a tone that Ziva didn't like._

"_Abby."_

"_I believe you, Z," Abby replied in the same tone._

"_Okay Abby, for the sake of this argument, let's say that I do love Tony. How would I tell him that? What would he do?"_

"_You do love Tony, all you have to do is tell him, and then he'll pull you into his arms and you'll kiss and live happily ever after with little movie loving ninja's running around," Abby said, "And if Tiva unites by the beginning of next week, I win half of the pool."_

_She mumbled the last part._

"_Tiva?" Ziva asked, "And what pool?"_

"_Nothing, Ziva. Just talk to him."_

The second she woke up this morning, she found a text on her phone from Abby saying to meet her in the her lab before she went up to the bullpen. Ziva didn't know why, but she had her suspicions about this for some reason. The second she stepped into her office and Abby ran straight, out, she knew why.

"Abby, where are you going?" Ziva asked.

"You two need to talk," Abby yelled as she closed the door.

Ziva turned to find Tony standing there staring at her. She turned back to the door and looked at Abby who was staring back at them.

"Talk, you two! You're partners, you can't keep avoiding each other. You're not coming out until you do," Abby said, jingling the keys.

Abby walked to her computer leaving Ziva and Tony with nothing to do but talk to each other.

"Hi, Ziva."

"Tony," she replied with a nod.

They stared at one another, not knowing what to say.

"Tony-"

"Ziva-"

The spoke and stopped at the same time.

"You go first," Ziva told him.

"Um, okay. I- I didn't mean to tell you that. You know, that I love you."

"Oh," she replied, a little hurt.

She leaned back against the locked door.

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way," Tony said.

Ziva's face scrunched in confusion.

"It was supposed to be over a candle light dinner or during a romantic midnight walk in the park, at least after a few dates, not over the phone before after talking about a case."

"You meant it?" she questioned.

Tony nodded, avoiding eye contact and sitting on the edge of Abby's desk, toying with Bert.

"Yeah… I do love you, Ziva."

Ziva stood straight and walked towards him, catching his green eyes with her brown ones.

"I love you too, Tony."

She stopped in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she leaned down to kiss him. She felt a spark as their lips collided and his hands went to her waist, pulling her closer.

Outside Abby's office, in the lab, Abby cheered and bounced with excitement as McGee groaned.

"They couldn't have waited two weeks?" McGee complained.

"Or two weeks earlier," Ducky said.

"Well not only our Tony and Ziva now an item, but I won half the pool," Abby said excitedly, "but who won the other half?"

"That would be me."

Everyone turned to see Gibbs.

"G.J.L." Gibbs said, "My initials backwards. Looks like we just won 200 dollars each, Abs."

* * *

I seriously do not know where this came from or what time my class starts for that matter. I went on the first day then skipped the second day, then there were all those snow days and I just found out my spring break is canceled! That totally sucks, I had plans! There goes that full week of sleep...


End file.
